THE NIGHT BEFORE chapter 2
by vanillaawhitee
Summary: Autor: vanillaawhitee Length: chaptered. Rating: 17 Genre: Hurt/Romance, BoyxBoy Cast: Chan-Baek.


Maaf untuk typo (s).

 _Osaka, 3 tahun kemudian .._

 _Disana musim gugur. Bunga sakura gugur di taman. Disana juga Lu Han menatap Baek Hyun dan Chanyeol bergantian. Ia mengerti apa yang mereka berdua pikirkan. Entah ini menyangkut apapun, salah satu dari mereka tidak peduli. Ya, Chanyeol tidak peduli dengan perkataan orang. Tak pernah sedikitpun._

 _Chanyeol menatap kasar Lu Han, hanya sepupu nya lah yang bisa ia andalkan sekarang. Ia berharap Lu Han mau membantu mereka berdua. Menutupi semua masalah disini._

 _Lu Han menepuk punggung Chanyeol, "Aku bisa menutupinya. Tapi aku tidak bisa berjanji ini akan berjalan mulus,Yeol. Kau mengerti kan aku juga sedang menutupi masalahku sendiri"._

 _Chanyeol mengangguk mantap. Ia lalu menatap Baek Hyun yang ada di sebelahnya, menatapnya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Menatap manik mata yang membuat dirinya tenang. Ya, tenang sampai Chanyeol rela berjalan sampai sejauh ini._

.

.

.

.

MALAM SEBELUMNYA

BAB DUA

.

.

.

Baek Hyun duduk di kantor rumah sakit. Ia mencoba mencari file data tentang Park Chanyeol. Ia sudah mencarinya 11 kali dan ia menghela napas. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat Chanyeol menjadi tidak waras? Baek Hyun sudah pernah bertanya pada Soo Jung dan gadis idiot itu hanya berkata jika karena orang tua nya. Baek Hyun merasa jika kedua orang tua Chanyeol pasti menutupi sesuatu. Baek Hyun memandang jam, sekarang sudah jam 12 malam.

Chanyeol mengamuk dengan tiba-tiba, membuat Baek Hyun kaget. Seketika Baek Hyun dibantu oleh beberapa perawat jaga memberikan Chanyeol suntik penenang dan ia sekarang terlelap tidur. Namun, kelopak mata Chanyeol terus resah, menandakan tidurnya tidak nyenyak. Ia terus seperti itu. Baek Hyun sendiri tidak tega. Dan ada satu hal yang membuat Baek Hyun terus menyeruakan keingin tahuannya..

Baek Hyun merasa ia nyaman dan dekat dengan Chanyeol. Entah itu karena ia menganggap Chanyeol pasien atau sekadar kasian.

Ponselnya berdering, ibunya menelfon Baek Hyun. Ia mengangkat dan terdengar suara halus disana.

 _"Baek Hyun, kau dimana? Apa pekerjaan mu berat?"._

Baek Hyun tersenyum halus lalu menghela napasnya pelan, "Ibu, aku baik-baik saja. Pekerjaan ku banyak, mungkin aku tidak pulang".

Terdengar suara ibunya terkekeh, _"Baiklah, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Kau harus istirahat Baek.."._

"Aku mengerti ibu, terima kasih". FLIP, sambungan sudah terputus. Baek Hyun menyandarkan dirinya di kursi kantor. Sejenak ia tertidur. Namun seseorang mengetuk pintu staff, ia mempersilahkan seseorang masuk. Seorang pria yang tak lain adalah Jong In, masuk. Hari ini ia menjadi dokter jaga. Ya, ia menjadi dokter sejak beberapa bulan terakhir. Dan juga ia dokter dari Chanyeol.

Jong In membawa dua kopi. Memberikannya pada Baek Hyun dan duduk di kursi Soo Jung, tepat di sebelah Baek Hyun. "Kau tidak lelah mengurus Chanyeol? Kukira itu bukan kewajibanmu sebagai perawat, Baek Hyun-ah". Baek Hyun tersenyum lalu menyesap kopi panas pemberian Jong In, dan rasanya enak. Hei, ini kopi mahal. _Vanilla Latte._

Baek Hyun menaikkan satu alisnya keatas lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti bebek, "Ini kopi mahal, Jong".

Sedangkan Jong In menatap Baek Hyun tidak suka. Bukan karena apa-apa, bukan. Ya, sepertinya kalimat terakhir tidak disebutkan. "Bisakah kau memanggilku dengan panggilan penuh?". Jong In berkata sambil memberi penekanan pada setiap kata. Membuat Baek Hyun terkekeh pelan. "oke-oke, maafkan aku Jong...In". Sedetik kemudian tawa Baek Hyun pecah. Dan Jong In kembali kesal.

Jong In melihat keadaan sekitar. Lalu tanpa sengaja melihat belakang kepala Baek Hyun, seperti bekas jahitan, ia semakin mendekat. "Baek Hyun, belakang kepalamu kenapa? Kau pernah terjatuh?". Baek Hyun mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, lalu menaruh kopinya di atas meja. Ia menggulung lengan baju nya sampai di sikut.

"Aku pernah kecelakaan. Entahlah mungkin sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu". Baek Hyun menghela napasnya berat, "Waktu itu aku pergi ke Osaka. Lalu taksi yang aku tumpangi ditabrak oleh sebuah truk. Aku terlempar keluar. Belakang kepalaku terbentur pembatas jalan. Dan seketika aku bangun, aku tidak merasakan apapun. Aku hidup kembali dengan keadaan abnormal, ya seperti itulah. Aku seperti bayi yang baru dilahirkan..". kata Baek Hyun sambil memandang Jong In yang sedang melamun dan terkesan asyik. Jong In kembali fokus dan bertanya, "Maksudmu seperti bayi?".

Baek Hyun kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Hidup dari nol, Jong In. Aku tidak mengingat apapun. Satu orang pun tidak". Ada jeda cukup lama sebelum Baek Hyun melanjutkan. "Bahkan aku merasa saat itu aku sangat membutuhkan seseorang, tapi aku tidak mengerti siapa. Dan pada titik itu aku menyerah. Aku yakin, Tuhan akan memberikan jalan sendiri. Manusia bisa apa? Hanya berharap. Tapi sampai sekarang Tuhan belum menunjukkannya".

"...namun setelah aku di Seoul aku merasa perasaan itu terobati. Aku sendiri tidak tahu siapa seseorang itu, karena setiap hari aku menemukan banyak orang".

Jong In menepuk bahu Baek Hyun. Jong In merasa iba dengan Baek Hyun. Laki-laki imut ini setiap harinya menyebalkan, terkesan berisik (memang berisik) dan mulutnya itu seperti bebek, bisa memiliki kenangan amat buruk dalam hidupnya. Jong In kalut bersama kesedihan yang ditunjukkan Baek Hyun dalam ceritanya.

"Bersabarlah, karena Tuhan mungkin sedikit demi sedikit akan mengembalikan kenangan yang kau miliki". Jong In berdiri dan merapikan jasnya. "Aku sebenarnya ada janji, tapi aku ingat harus keruangan Chanyeol". Baek Hyun tersenyum dan menahan lengan Jong In, lelaki itu berbalik dan menatap Baek Hyun.

"Pergilah, aku akan menjaga dia". Baek Hyun meminum kopi _mahal_ pemberian Jong In. Jong In menatap Baek Hyun, sebenarnya hal ini ingin ia tanyakan. "Kau mengenal Chanyeol?".

Baek Hyun hanya menunduk. "Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku merasa aku familiar dengan dia. Mungkin saja dulu teman SMA atau- entahlah. Aku tidak mau memikirkan hal yang dulu". Jong In menganggukkan kepala dan berlalu di pintu kantor.

 _Karena jika aku menginat hal yang lalu, kepalaku sangat sakit, seperti sebuah batu jatuh diatas kepalaku. Dan aku tidak mau menyakiti diriku semakin dalam. Karena memikirkan siapa 'seseorang itu' setiap hari membuat belakang kepalaku sangat-amat sangat sakit._

.

.

. MALAM SEBELUMNYA

.

.

.

Baek Hyun melangkahkan kaki ke kamar nomor 22, yang tak lain adalah kamar Chanyeol. Pintu itu tertutup rapat. Baek Hyun membukanya sedikit. Terlihat Chanyeol duduk memeluk kedua kaki panjangnya. Baek Hyun masuk dan menutup kembali pintu. Keadaan rumah sakit memang sudah sepi, dan jangan lupa ini sudah tengah malam.

Baek Hyun duduk di depan Chanyeol. Laki-laki ini diam melamun, tidak menyadari kehadiran Baek Hyun di hadapannya. Baek Hyun merasa ada yang salah disini. Tak lain adalah Chanyeol. Ia terlihat sedikit tidak baik. Terdapat kantung mata hitam disana. Baek Hyun memegang tangan dingin Chanyeol. Dingin.

 _Dingin._

Satu kata itu membuat Baek Hyun sedih. Kenapa lelaki se-sempurna Chanyeol bisa seperti ini? Ia mengambil sweater coklat Chanyeol. Melingkarkan sweater pada tubuhnya. Beberapa menit kemudian ia mendongak menampakkan mata nanarnya. Ya, di kelopak matanya itu ada kenangan; seperti kapal yang terdasar di bawah laut.

Baek Hyun menyapukan telapak tangannya di rambut hitam Chanyeol. Membernarkan poninya, membelainya halus dengan kasih sayang. Ya, Chanyeol juga merasa dirinya dekat dengan Baek Hyun. Sapuan tangan Baek Hyun membuat dirinya sakit. Lebih dari sakit jiwa. Ia tidak mengerti siapa jati dirinya. Kenapa semua terjadi.

Kata orang, ini tidak lazim. Tapi bagi Chanyeol, setiap orang berhak mencintai siapapun dan tanpa memandang siapa orang itu. Ketika sedikit demi sedikit ia mengingat apa yang ingin ia ingat, ia tak ingin mengatakan hal itu.

Ia berjanji, menyimpannya sampai jiwanya tenang.

Ketika mata merahnya melihat tangan Baek Hyun, di jari Baek Hyun terdapat cincin. Ya disana bertanggar cincin yang indah. Chanyeol menyembunyikan telapak tangannya.

"Chanyeol tidak ingin tidur?". Suara lembut Baek Hyun memecahkan keadaan. Chanyeol masih takut berbicara.

"Apa Baek Hyun akan pergi?". Tenggorokan Chanyeol bahkan sakit ketika ia menyebutkan nama itu.

Baek Hyun menggeleng, mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol, "Mungkin aku tidak pulang". Kalimat itu membuat kedua mata Chanyeol membulat dengan sempurna. Ia salah mendengar? Biasanya pukul 7 atau 8 malam Baek Hyun sudah pergi. Tentu saja Chanyeol mengintipnya dari jendela kamar.

"Kenapa? Apa Baek Hyun dimarahi ibu?". Walaupun sedikit-demi sedikit Chanyeol mengingat, ia masih seperti ini, berbicara seperti anak kecil. Baek Hyun menggelengkan kepala lagi, "Tidak, ibu Baek Hyun tidak pernah marah pada Baek Hyun. Jika Chanyeol sembuh nanti, Baek Hyun akan mengajak Chanyeol kerumah Baek Hyun".

Baek Hyun berkata seperti itu tanpa sadar. Ingin Chanyeol mengutarakan apa yang terjadi. Tapi, ia tidak ingin semua hal dulu menyakiti Baek Hyun.

"Apa Chanyeol bisa pegang janji Baek Hyun?". Tanya Chanyeol intens. Baek Hyun tertawa, "Tentu saja, kau bisa ingatkan aku jika aku lupa nanti. Tapi sepertinya Baek Hyun tidak akan lupa". Baek Hyun beranjak dan menutup gorden. Ya, kebiasaan Chanyeol tidak pernah menyukai jika gorden ditutup. Karena, dengan gorden dibuka, ia bisa menebak kapan Baek Hyun pulang dan datang.

"Ini sudah hampir pagi, Chanyeol-lie. Kau harus tidur". Baek Hyun menarik selimut dan Chanyeol mulai merebahkan tubuhnya menghadap ke Baek Hyun yang duduk di samping ranjangnya. Menatap manik mata Baek Hyun. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa dengan manik mata Chanyeol.

"Baek, jangan tinggalkan Chanyeol ya. Aku takut terbangun dan merasakan kesepian. Chanyeol takut".

 _Miris._

Baek Hyun menganggukkan kepala. Ia meraih mantel Chanyeol untuk menutupi dirinya yang malah terlihat seperti memakan mantel hujan. Ya, karena mantel Chanyeol sangat jumbo. "Apa Baek Hyun boleh pinjam? Itupun jika Chanyeol memperbolehkan. Baek Hyun akan tidur disini. Menjaga Chanyeol. Karena mantelku berada di kantor".

"Boleh, Baek Hyun boleh pinjam". Chanyeol merapatkan selimut dan menutup mata. Sedangkan Baek Hyun sibuk memakai mantel. Ia menatap wajah Chanyeol, terkesan familiar. Tapi siapa Chanyeol? Kenapa Baek Hyun merasa tidak asing? Padahal mereka baru 6 bulan bertemu. Baek Hyun menatap dinding putih.

Ibunya memang berkata jika ia berlibur ke Osaka lalu taksi yang ia tumpangi ditabrak oleh sebuah truk. Ya tapi Baek Hyun tidak mengerti apa pernyataan ibunya itu benar atau salah. Karena ia melihat ibunya sedikit gugup. Ah entahlah Baek Hyun pusing.

Ia meletakkan satu tangan di atas kasur Chanyeol. Namun ia tersenyum melihat Chanyeol tertidur. Membelai kepalanya lalu bergumam, "Selamat malam Chanyeol-lie. Semoga kau mimpi indah".

 _Dan kau mimpi indahku, Baek._

Baek Hyun tertidur dengan pulas. Benar-benar pulas karena ia sangat lelah seharian. Ia tertidur lelap sampai tidak sadar jika sepasang mata melihatnya tidur. Dialah Chanyeol. Mata merahnya mengeluarkan setitik demi setitik air mata. Ia nampaknya mulai sadar dengan kehidupannya dulu.

 _Osaka, 23 Desember, musim dingin kisah._

 _Baek Hyun duduk di kursi makan bersama Chanyeol. Mereka menyantap makanan hangat bersama-sama. Kehangatan dan kasih sayang terlihat disini. Mereka duduk bersama, makan bersama dan tak lupa jemari mereka mulai bertaut. Melukiskan seulas sayang diantaranya. Membawa mereka ke gerbang kebahagiaan yang hanya mereka berdua yang mengerti._

 _Hidup ini terlalu indah untuk dilupakan, begitulah kata Chanyeol beberapa hari yang lalu._

 _"Masakan ini enak, apa ini masakanmu Baek?". Baek Hyun mengemut dua sumpit dimulutnya. "Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa masakanku bisa enak"._

 _Lalu sunyi, begitu sunyi sampai Chanyeol mengeluarkan sepasang cincin dari kantongnya. Baek Hyun berkedip beberapa kali lalu ia menelan salivanya._

 _"Ayo menikah Baek"._

 _Baek Hyun terkesiap, "A-ap-apa? K-kau tadi bilang apa?"._

 _Chanyeol tersenyum, memasangkan sebuah cincin. "Ayo menikah. Kita hidup bersama"._

 _Baek Hyun masih perlu oksigen yang banyak untuk ia hirup. Agar ia mengerti apa yang baru saja Chanyeol katakan. Bukannya Baek Hyun tidak mau. Dia sangat mau, karena mereka berdua sudah berpacaran-atau lebih ya lebih sebagai dua orang yang sedang berpacaran._

 _Suatu hari, atau lebih tepatnya 2 minggu sebelum mereka melarikan diri ke Osaka, Chanyeol dan Baek Hyun tidur di satu ranjang dan – oya mereka, tebak sendiri._

 _Mereka saling bertautan tangan, menyalurkan semua hasrat, lalu saling memberikan kehangatan. Juga tak lupa saling memberikan erangan._

 _Chanyeol menautkan jemari mereka, meyakinkan diri Baek Hyun agar mau hidup bersamanya. "Baek Hyun, yakinlah padaku. Aku akan membahagiakanmu-"._

 _"Aku yakin kau bisa membahagiakanku Yeol, tapi, apa kau yakin? Yeol, jika kedua orang tua kita tahu pasti mereka akan menentang kita. Kita-"._

 _Chanyeol menghempaskan tangan Baek Hyun kasar, menatapnya tajam sedingin es. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Baek Hyun berbicara seperti itu._

 _"Apa? Kita bertentangan? Kau laki-laki dan aku laki-laki? Lalu kenapa? Apa kita tidak boleh saling mencintai? Lalu apa gunanya suatu Hak di dalam diri setiap manusia? Apakah kewajiban jika seorang laki-laki harus mencintai seorang perempuan? Iya? Dan orang tua. Bahkan orang tua tidak boleh memaksakan agama apa yang akan dianut sang anak, termasuk cinta. Orang tua tidak berhak"._

 _Baek Hyun menatap Chanyeol dalam. Mencium pipinya pelan, "Baiklah, bahagiakan aku seperti janjimu"._

Chanyeol memukul dadanya berkali-kali. Ia tahu diri, upaya dirinya tidak akan selamanya berhasil. Seperti sekarang, ia sadar siapa Baek Hyun. Berkali-kali kenangan datang dan menghempaskan dirinya bak dihempas ombak besar. Seseorang yang telah menghilang beberapa tahun, kembali dan dihadapannya sekarang. Chanyeol tidak mengerti kenapa dunia begitu kejam.

 _Selamat datang kembali, cinta. Ya, cinta._

.

.

.

MALAM SEBELUMNYA

.

.

Soo Jung pagi-pagi sekali sudah sampai. Ia ada janji dengan seorang wali orang tua pasien yang akan mengambil pasien. Sampai di kantor ia melihat meja Baek Hyun. Tas, tempat makan, dan beberapa kertas. Soo Jung yakin ia adalah orang pertama sampai disini. Tapi ternyata Baek Hyun lebih cepat dari dirinya. Tapi Soo Jung merasa sepertinya Baek Hyun tidak pulang.

Soo Jung menarik napas dalam dan menghempaskannya pelan. _Anak itu_. Soo Jung mengerti sekarang, Baek Hyun memang dikenal dekat dengan setiap pasien. Tapi, ia kasihan dengan Baek Hyun. Pasien bernama Chanyeol terlalu menggantungkan dirinya pada Baek Hyun. Ia mengigit bibir. Beberapa file Chanyeol di rumah sakit tidak lengkap.

Soo Jung duduk di kursinya dan membuka komputer. Ia mengetik nama Park Chanyeol disana.

 _Nama : Park Chanyeol  
Umur : 23 tahun  
Tempat/tanggal lahir : Seoul, 27 November 1992.  
Keterangan : Kejiwaan, depresi, terlalu banyak tekanan.  
Riwayat hidup : -  
Dokter Penangan : dr. Kim Jong In._

Soo Jung memundurkan kepalanya ketika ia membaca nama siapa dokter penangan Chanyeol. Lalu bergumam, "Dia itu orang gila, kenapa menangani orang sakit jiwa. Benar-benar". Lalu ia menghela napas, kenapa di daftar riwayat hidup tidak ada yang dijelaskan? Disini harusnya dijelaskan penyebab ia tertekan. Apa yang ditutupi?

Soo Jung masih mengira-ngira, kenapa keluarga Chanyeol tidak mau membuka keadaan yang sebenarnya? Jika keadaan dibuka maka masalah ini akan cepat selesai. Dan Chanyeol akan lebih cepat sembuh. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, terlihat Baek Hyun dengan wajah kusut.

"Kau sudah datang sepagi ini Soo Jung-ah?". Baek Hyun kaget dan duduk di kursinya. Matanya menangkap apa yang ada di komputer Soo Jung, file data Chanyeol. Pagi ini Baek Hyun meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tertidur pulas.

"Baek Hyun kau tidak pulang?". Tanya Soo Jung. Baek Hyun berdecak, "Pertanyaan tidak dijawab dengan pertanyaan Soo Jung-ah". Soo Jung tidak menghiraukan Baek Hyun. Ia menguntit Baek Hyun, "Jawab aku, kau tidak pulang? Kau, bangun tidur?".

Baek Hyun menganggukkan kepala, "Iya, aku tidak pulang. Aku menemani Chanyeol".

Soo Jung tidak percaya, Baek Hyun.. sesayang inikah Baek Hyun terhadap Chanyeol? "Kau tidak takut dia tiba-tiba mengamuk seperti kemarin? Lalu menyekikmu? Membunuhmu? Dia itu gila Baek Hyun-ah!".

Baek Hyun memutar bola matanya bosan. Celotehan nyaring dari mulut Soo Jung membuatnya pusing, terlebih lagi ia merasa tubuhnya lemas hari ini. Mungkin karena ia tidak ke _rumah sakit_ kemarin. Ia hanya diam saja sampai Soo Jung mengoyak tubuhnya.

" _Heol_ , dia tidak gila jika berhadapan dengan orang waras sepertiku! Dan lihatlah aku masih hidup! Aku masih berbicara padamu. Lihatkan? Kecilkan suaramu itu, benar-benar membuatku pusing".

"...dan untuk apa kau mencari data Chanyeol?".

Soo Jung menatap datar Baek Hyun, "Kenapa keluarga Chanyeol tidak memberitahukan tentang riwayat hidup Chanyeol? Misalkan dia depresi karena tidak bisa naik sepeda-".

"Soo Jung bodoh, itu tidak mungkin, kau-kau, dia tidak mungkin depresi karena tidak bisa naik sepeda". Baek Hyun sedikit menekankan setiap kalimat. Soo Jung memberontak, "Kan misalkan! Anggap saja begitu".

Soo Jung melanjutkan ceritanya, "Jika saja ada riwayat hidup, kita akan lebih bisa menyembuhkannya. Memberikan solusi yang baik, kau tahu jika saja Chanyeol itu tidak gila, ia pasti akan menjadi laki-laki sempurna".

Baek Hyun masih memandang kosong. Pikirannya hampir sama dengan Soo Jung. Ada apa dengan keluarga Chanyeol? Kenapa terkesan sembunyi-sembunyi? Tapi, benar juga. Apa Baek Hyun harus ke pemimpin rumah sakit untuk mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya? Tiba-tiba ia merasakan belakang kepalanya sakit. Ia rasa ia harus pergi.

Baek Hyun tanpa sadar masih memakai mantel Chanyeol, memasukkan ponsel dan beberapa bawaannya. Sebelum ia pergi, ia mengetik pesan kepada seseorang. Saat ia mulai melangkahkan kaki, ia teringat sesuatu dan menghampiri Soo Jung yang berdiri di depan sebuah almari file kertas.

"Soo Jung, katakan pada perawat Chanyeol, dia harus mau makan".

"Dia tidak akan mau".

"Ancam saja aku tidak akan kemari lagi".

"Omong kosong, pulanglah!".

Baek Hyun berlalu dan melangkahkan kaki keluar dari rumah sakit. Lagi-lagi seseorang menatapnya dari jendela. Dengan mata basahnya ia menggenggam cincin. Lalu menangis dalam keheningan. Beberapa saat ia mengepalkan tangan dan meninju nya di dinding. Bercak merah darah terlukis di dinding berwarna putih itu. Ini bukan hal yang mudah bagi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merasa dia sudah melanggar janjinya. Janji yang ia buat untuk Baek Hyun. Bahkan Baek Hyun dulu berkata ia hanya akan memberikan pelukan terhangat untuk Chanyeol, juga ciuman manis untuk Chanyeol. Ah, terlalu manis. Chanyeol memandang Baek Hyun yang berlalu, pergi dari pandangannya.

Ia sembuh, ia mengerti sekarang ada apa dengan dirinya. Tapi, jiwanya tiba-tiba membuat ia tidak mengenali siapa dirinya. Belum benar-benar pulih siapa Chanyeol sebenarnya. Chanyeol terjatuh dilantai, menatap cincin itu.

Senyum sedih nampak diwajahnya. Begitu sakit mengenai dada kirinya, perasaannya tidak karuan. Tidak, tidak ada yang mengerti. Chanyeol menangis sendiri dalam kesunyian kamarnya.

Ia merindukan sosok Baek Hyun dahulu. Iya, sebelum semua terlambat untuk dicegah..

Sebelum semua terjadi dan sebuah truk menabrak taksi mereka..

Ketika tangan Chanyeol tidak sanggup memeluk Baek Hyun yang terlempar keluar..

Ketika kaki Chanyeol terasa kaku..

Bukan lagi kaku, ia tidak bisa berjalan. Ia lumpuh. Semua ia lakukan dengan bantuan kursi roda juga tongkat jalan. Awalnya ia tidak ingin berubah. Namun semenjak 6 bulan yang lalu ia di sini, Baek Hyun dengan telaten membuatnya sedikit demi sedikit bisa berjalan. Baek Hyun selalu memberinya semangat.

Ini semua membuat Chanyeol merasa ia tidak bertanggung jawab. Dan sekarang dengan Baek Hyun tidak mengenali dirinya membuat ia inilah rasa yang pantas ia dapatkan. Memulai semua dari nol dan mendapatkan Baek Hyun kembali.

Egois nya kembali, jiwa yang bukan Chanyeol kembali menyerang Chanyeol. _Ini bukan dirinya_.

"Kenapa Tuhan tidak membunuhku saja? Kenapa? ". Bibirnya bergumam sendiri. Bertanya, dan tak akan pernah mendapatkan jawabannya.

.

.

.

MALAM SEBELUMNYA

.

.

.

Disini Baek Hyun sekarang.

 _Seoul Nation Hospital._

Ia duduk di sebuah ruangan. Disana tertera nama 'Dr. dr. Do Kyungsoo' seorang spesialis bedah otak. Benar, Baek Hyun disini memeriksakan dirinya yang bermasalah. Setelah itu ia dipersilahkan masuk oleh seorang perawat untuk ke dalam ruang ronsen. Hanya membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit. Baek Hyun keluar dan duduk di ruangan Kyungsoo.

Baek Hyun menunggu Kyungsoo mengambil hasil ronsen kepala belakang Baek Hyun. Baek Hyun sendiri sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi. Karena hidupnya hanya bergantung pada obat-obat menjijikan. Baek Hyun mendongak, Kyungsoo datang dengan beberapa berkas- dan lagi-lagi obat.

Baek Hyun tertawa pelan, "Bisakan sekali saja jauhkan aku dari obat-obat itu?". Kyungsoo diam dan membuka ronsen. Ia meletakkanya di sebuah alat pembaca ronsen.

"Kau lihat? Gumpalan darah di sekitar otakmu tidak juga pecah. Kau itu meminum obatnya atau tidak? Baek Hyun-ah, jika kau tetap membiarkan gumpalan darah itu di kepalamu, bisa saja kau pendarahan lewat hidung. Yang lebih parah lagi jika melewati telinga".

Baek Hyun menganggukkan kepala, menggumam pelan, "Aku mengerti".

Kyungsoo menatap Baek Hyun dalam diam. Anak ini selalu seperti ini, menyangkal apapun yang dibicarakan Kyungsoo. Padahal Kyungsoo adalah dokter sekaligus teman terdekatnya. Kyungsoo mengambil kembali ronsen dan meletakkannya di sebuah amplop besar. "Nikmatilah, selagi kau bisa menikmati. Seperti sekarang, obatilah selagi kau masih bisa".

Baek Hyun bukannya tidak mau, tetapi ada suatu hal yang membuat dirinya tidak lagi membutuhkan obat-obat itu. "Kyungsoo, jika gumpalan darah itu pecah, apakah amnesia ku akan hilang?".

Kyungsoo menghela napas, berdiri dari duduknya lalu membuka kulkas. Mengambil minuman kaleng. Untuk Baek Hyun. "Teori apa yang baru saja aku dengarkan?".

Baek Hyun menggeleng, "Dengarkan aku Kyungsoo. Beberapa hari ini aku bermimpi. Entah mimpi atau tidak aku tidak mengerti. Jika mimpi itu pasti aku rasa aku belum pernah merasakannya, tetapi ini tidak. Aku pernah merasakannya bersama seseorang. Semua itu terus berjalan Kyungsoo".

Kyungsoo tahu, itu adalah kenangan Baek Hyun. Kenangan yang mungkin paling ia sukai atau tidak sukai. Kyungsoo membuka minuman kalengnya. "Kau mengerti kenapa bunga _blue bells_ hanya mekar di musim salju?".

Baek Hyun menggeleng pelan.

"Karena bunga _blue bells_ hanya menyukai musim salju. Seperti itulah kenangan yang hadir dalam mimpimu. Ia hadir karena kau yang menyukai".

Baek Hyun menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Ia tidak menyangka kenapa ia serapuh ini. Bahkan penyakitnya tergolong rumit. Bayangkan saja, amnesia dan penggumpalan darah itu menyatu dengan puzzle kenangan. "Dan saat mereka datang, kepalaku sangat sakit. Amat sangat sakit sampai aku ingin mati".

"Baek, biarkan mereka datang dengan sendirinya. Jangan paksa dirimu untuk mengingat suatu hal yang kau ingin padahal kau tidak mampu".

Kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan, "Ada kalanya kau ingin mengingat semuanya".

Baek Hyun tersenyum lemah, menatap Kyungsoo nanar, "Apa aku selemah itu?".

"Tidak, kau tidak lemah. Kau hanya perlu meyakinkan dirimu bahwa kau harus kuat. Kau hanya perlu percaya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku harap kau tidak terkena benturan apapun..".

Baek Hyun mengerjap. Sedangkan Kyunsoo menatap Baek Hyun, "Jika itu terjadi, aku tidak mengerti bagaimana kau, Baek-". Baek Hyun memotong perkataan Kyungsoo, "Kenapa? Ada apa?".

"Jika itu terjadi, kau akan terkena pendarahan Baek Hyun. Nyawa mu pun terancam. Maka dari itu, aku peringatkan kau. Selemah apapun kau, bagaimanapun keadaanmu, percayalah bahwa kau lebih kuat dari tubuhmu".

Baek Hyun terdiam beberapa saat. Hatinya benar-benar sakit. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa semua menjadi terungkit dalam nyawa? Baek Hyun membenci kehidupan dari awal. Membenci apapun. Termasuk dirinya sendiri. Ini semua terjadi karena dirinya walaupun ia tidak mengerti ada apa di awal. Kyungsoo menepuk punggung tangan Baek Hyun yang berada di atas meja. Menyadarkan Baek Hyun dalam lamunannya.

"Apa kau baru saja mengatakan tentang kematian, Soo?". Baek Hyun tertawa lembut. "Bukankah jika aku mati itu akan lebih baik? Aku tidak merasa sakit dan semuanya selesai lebih cepat".

Kyungsoo sampai sekarang tidak mengerti ada apa dalam otak Baek Hyun. Ia cepat mengalah pada keadaannya. Tidak memberontak dan selalu menanggapinya dengan santai, seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa dengannya.

"Kurasa kau benar. Tapi apa kau tidak ingin mengingat hal membahagiakan di hidupmu? Jika kau sembuh, kau lebih sedikit bebas mengingat kenanganmu. Menekan otakmu lebih dalam. Kau benar-benar tidak mau?".

 _Aku mau, sangat mau. Tapi aku bingung, siapa dia? Jika aku tidak sembuh aku hanya akan menyulitkan orang-orang disekitarku. Dan aku rasa, kenapa aku harus mengingat kenangan ku lagi jika Tuhan berniat menghapusnya?_

.

.

.

.

-tobecontinue-

.

.

HAOOOOO~~~ ini ff chanbaek pertama vanilla-sebut aja vanilla, hihi-  
awalnya cuma suka ff chanbaek, baca-baca. Tapi setelah ngeliat mereka tambah hari tambah manis/?/ jadi pengen nulis ff.  
oke, ini akan terlihat aneh karena biasanya author nulis ff straight/sok/  
oke, vanilla ga pengen muluk-muluk nyuruh kalian nge review banyak. Vanilla udah kebal sama 'siders' J jadi, komen aja yang kalian suka, hitung-hitung kasih apresiasi buat aku yang ngetik/haha/  
saran dan kritik dibutuhkan ya J  
terima kasih!

ps. mending bacanya pelan-pelan, soalnya dari chapter awal sampai akhir ini akan berkaitan. dan misalkan di chapter awal ngegantung atau bingung, kalian harus bisa memahami, karena di chapter selanjutnya akan di bahas. J


End file.
